Helmut Zemo (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 40 | HistoryText = Helmut Zemo is a German criminal. During World War II, a Baron Zemo was responsible for the death of Captain America's partner Bucky, though it's unknown if this Baron Zemo was Helmut or rather his father, the previous Baron Zemo. According to Ed, Baron Zemo is a top scientist for Hydra, a famous strategist, fencer and marksman. At the start of the series, Baron Zemo was imprissoned in the supervillain prison the Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including Baron Zemo. Along with the other villains, Zemo proceeded to wreck havoc and fight the Avengers. After Loki had succesfully trapped the Avengers in DISKs, he recalled his army to their DISKs, including Zemo. Zemo was next seen when Loki's henchmen Okuma and Rosetta succesfully tricked the young mutant Noriko Ashida into stealing the Avengers' DISKs and all the villain DISKs the team had so far gathered for them. Knowing that Wolverine, who had been tasked by Professor X to find Noriko and bring her to Xavier's Institute, would come looking for her, the two released Baron Zemo and Predator X from their DISKs. Wolverine in turn had Hikaru D-smash Cyclops from his DISK so they could team up. Cyclops fought Baron Zemo while Wolverine took on Predator X. Cyclops managed to overpower Zemo, but was recalled to his DISK before he could finish him. When the Avengers' partners arrived on the scene, Ed tried to stall time by praising Zemo with all the facts he knew about him. Just like Ed hoped, Chris (who had run away earlier due to an argument with Cap) returned and D-smashed Captain America. Zemo at first was able to overpower Cap by distracting him with remarks about Bucky, until Chris interfered and stood up for his partner. Encouragd by Chris' words, Captain America defeated Zemo. Okuma recalled him to his DISK and teleported away. When the X-Men and the Avengers' Partners attacked Loki's Castle, Zemo was one of the villains that tried to stop them, but was defeated and secured in a DISK. After Loki's defeat, his DISK was stolen by Mystique and delivered to Red Skull, who gave Zemo new powers with the Dimension Sphere and made him a member of his new team, the Masters of Evil . When Red Skull began his master plan to destroy the Earth, Baron Zemo was send to a small island to set up one of the 5 bases for the Gaia Anchors needed to complete this plan. He brought Whirlwind, Green Goblin, and a group of Hydra soldiers with him. Chris Taylor and Captain America, along with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and later backed up by Deadpool, attacked the island to destroy the Gaia Anchor. When Chris, Cap and Deaadpool confronted him, Zemo pretended that he had taken Hawkeye (who had been missing since his last mission against Hydra) hostage, frozen in ice. While this was sufficient to scare Chris out of fighting Zemo, Deadpool was unfazed and engaged Zemo in a swordfight. However, due to his new powers, Zemo was able to overcome Deadpool's healing factor and actually injure the merc, thus beating him. Before going down, Deadpool destroyed the fake Hawkeye and exposed the scheme. Chris then D-Smashed Captain America who, with help from Deadpool and the new Build Up Armor, defeated Zemo and destroyed the Gaia Anchor. Chris D-secured Zemo again, but not before the villain activated the landmines he had placed all over the island. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Helmut Zemo of Earth-616. When empowered by the Dimension Sphere, Zemo can also summon a forcefield for protection. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Helmut Zemo (Tierra-14042) Category:WWII Characters Category:Fencing